Lies and Losses
by highschoolkid
Summary: Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are in their first year of college. Miranda has her eye on Lizzie's boyfriend and will do ANYTHING to steal him from her. Poor Lizzie's not gonna even know what hit her! What's Miranda going to do! Read to find out! :]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are in their first year of college. Miraculously, they all ended up at the same college. Gordo gave up his dreams of going to Columbia University, just to be with Lizzie and Miranda. He was mad at them for forcing him to make this decision, but he still had his best friends, and that's all that mattered._

_Lizzie was walking to her dorm. Miranda ran up to her, panting and breathing like a dog._

"LIZZIE!" Miranda yelled, as she tapped Lizzie on her shoulder. Lizzie immediately jumped a little and turned around.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW THAT I GET EASILY SCARED!" Lizzie shouted back. Some seniors stared at Lizzie and Miranda and rolled their eyes.

"I'm in so much stress right now! Who knew that college could be so stressful?"

"Right…what happened?"

"I failed all of my classes! I just got a letter that said that if I don't improve my grades, I might get kicked out!" Miranda cried.

"Oh. Uhmm…well, IMPROVE your grades, then! That's the only advice I can give you!" Lizzie said.

"I was thinking that, well, I could use your boyfriend to improve my grades…"

"WHAT?"

"NOO! I meant that like, you know, he's a tutor and he's a junior and stuff and he probably knows everything about freshman calculus and stuff, so I thought that maybe he can help me," Miranda said.

"NO!"

"WHAT? You don't trust me? Don't worry! I'm not going to do anything to him! He's YOUR boyfriend! Besides, I have my eye on someone else! I just want to improve my grades! Can't you do this much for your best friend?"

"Well…" Lizzie said, having second thoughts.

"OH PLEASE, Miranda begged.

"…Fine," Lizzie reluctantly replied.

"OH LIZZIE, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Miranda said and she hugged Lizzie.

"I have to go, Miranda. I have a lot of studying to do. Bye," Lizzie said and she walked off.

"Bye Lizzie," Miranda said and she walked to her dorm, which was the other way.

Miranda laughed as she walked to her dorm. She had a thing for Lizzie's boyfriend. Miranda wanted Aaron (Lizzie's boyfriend). She had been dreaming about him for so long, that she couldn't let him go just because some blondie was his girlfriend. Miranda didn't care if her best friend was that blondie. She was going to steal Aaron from Lizzie and she was going to do it in a way that would make Lizzie remember it for the rest of her life…

_END OF CHAPTER 1! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! BY THE WAY, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE DO NOT BE HARSH JUDGES WHEN REVIEWING! THANK YOU! _:


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie went into her room and threw her books on her

bed. She sat down on her computer chair and rested for

a few minutes, just thinking about her day. Then, she

went to her bathroom and took a nice, cold shower. She

washed her hair and let it dry on it's own. Then, she

drank some water and turned on her computer. As usual,

she turned on her Instant Messaging service and saw

that Miranda was on. Lizie didn't bother saying

anything to Miranda because she knew that Miranda

would say hi first.

imsofly - Hey Lizzie!

lizzieiam - hey miranda.

imsofly - i just wanted to say thanks.

lizzieiam - thanks? for what..?

imsofly - u know, how ur letting me borrow aaron

lizzieiam - I'M NOT LETTING YOU BORROW AARON! I'M JUST

LETTING HIM HELP YOU!

aaronruleZ - hey lizzie baby

lizzieiam - hang on a second, miranda'

imsofly - k

lizzieiam - HEY aaron!

aaronruleZ - waddup love?

lizzieiam - nothing much, i was just talking to

miranda.

aaronruleZ - oh.

lizzieiam - i have a favor to ask u

aaronruleZ - spill

lizzieiam - miranda's failing all of her classes and i

wanted to know if u can tutor her or else she's gonna

get kicked out of the college

aaronruleZ - uh...

lizzieiam - OH PLZ? FOR ME?

aaronruleZ - anything for u baby. of course i'll do

it.

lizzieiam - AWW THANK U HONEY I LOVE U!

aaronruleZ - i love u too baby! i gotta go now. peace.

lizzieiam - good night!

lizzieiam - hey miranda! sorry about that. i was

talking to aaron. well, he agreed to helping u. here's

his screenname: aaronruleZ

imsofly - ohh thank uu soo much! ur a sweetheart!

lizzieiam - yea, uhm ok, thanks

imsofly - no problem babes

lizzieiam - uh i have to go now, bye

imsofly - see ya lataaa!

lizzieiam signed off at 4:26:24 p.m.

Lizzie ran her hands through her hair. Sometimes,

Miranda really pissed her off. Lizzie went to go fix

some supper. She was really hungry. After she ate her

hamburger, she remembered that she had a lot of tests

tomorrow. She groaned and went to her bed and opened

up her textbook. An hour into studying, and Lizzie was

fast asleep.

Suddenly, she woke up to her doorbell. She looked

around confused because it was 12 A.M. Who could

possibly want to visit her now?

When she opened it, she felt a knife go into her

stomach. She clutched the knife and fell. The murderer

ran away, leaving Lizzie's blood forming a puddle on

her newly washed carpet...WHO WAS THE MURDERER? WHY

DID THE MURDERER MURDER HER?

READ MORE TO FIND

OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Meanwhile, Miranda was fast asleep, dreaming about her and Aaron. The night passed quickly and she woke up at 6 A.M. She threw her alarm clock on the floor, which was her daily morning routine. Then, she went to the bathroom, taking her towel with her. She brushed her teeth and undressed herself. Then, she stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She turned on the hot water and then jumped. 'It's way too hot,' she thought, so she turned on the cold water tap as well. She started singing.

"IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUAJHA, IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!"

After half an hour in the shower, singing, she stepped out and wrapped her towel around her. Then, she danced as she went into her room. She looked through all of her outfits and chose a mini-skirt with a long tee shirt. She put on her converses, took her books and stepped into the hallway outside her dorm. She quickly locked her dorm and skipped down the hallway with her wet hair sprinkling drops of water everywhere.

When she got to the lecture hall, she sat down next to Aaron, just to see how he would react.

"Hi Aaron," Miranda said in a flirty voice.

"Uh..hi," Aaron said, apparently clueless.

"Miranda sat as straight as possible. The professor soon came in. Everyone in the lecture hall noticed that he had a weird look on his face. They all started 'whispering' to each other.

"CLASS! SETTLE DOWN! I HAVE SOME VERY VERY BAD NEWS."

After a pause, the professor continued. "Our very own student, Elizabeth McGuire was found murdered in her dorm room earlier today. Gordon found her and immediately called 911. She was taken to the hospital and is currently undergoing an operation. If the operation is successful, she will be sitting amongst you in a month or so," the professor said. Everyone got scared. Miranda looked around, with a panicked expression on her face.

The professor started his lecture and everyone furiously started taking down notes. Miranda sighed. College wasn't as great as she had expected it to be. And now, she was stealing Lizzie's boyfriend.For a second, Miranda thought if what she was doing was necessary. Lizzie, who was undergoing an operation. She had been through so much, with murder and all. Miranda shook her head in an attempt to let this thought out of her mind. She continued writing for the next 1.5 hours.

As soon as her classes were over, Miranda inquired what hospital Lizzie was in. She immediately took her car and left. On the way, she bought a bouqet of flowers, a get-well card, and a box of chocolates. Even if Miranda was planning on stealing Lizzie's boyfriend, she was still Lizzie's friend. When she got to the hospital, she asked the nurse what room Lizzie was in. After finding out, Miranda took the elevator up to Lizzie's room. She entered it as cautiously as she could and found Lizzie fast asleep. Miranda put the items she bought for Lizzie on her side-table. She touched Lizzie's hand and tears welled up in Miranda's eyes. Why would anyone do this to Lizzie?

Without knowing it, Miranda started talking to Lizzie, even though Lizzie didn't say anything back. Miranda didn't know that Lizzie could hear everything she was saying.

"Lizzie, I really like, more like LOVE Aaron and I want him and-OHMIGOSH! WHAT AM I SAYING?" Miranda said, opening her eyes wide. She just realized that she was telling everything to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, uhmm...what I just said, about liking Aaron and all, if you heard me, well that's not true. I just said it because, I'm really traumatized by this incident and my brain isn't working right and stuff, yea, that's what happened," Miranda said. She immediately got up and left the room.

As soon as Miranda left the room, Lizzie opened her eyes. She stared hard at the door.

'MIRANDA LIKES AARON? NO WAIT, SHE LOVES AARON! OHMIGOSH, DOES THIS MEAN THAT SHE'S TRYING TO GET RID OF ME TO STEAL AARON FROM ME? COULD SHE BE...THE MURDERER?', Lizzie thought and started thinking and analyzing things...

SOO! THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THE MURDERER IS! OK, THANKS FOR READING:


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After a week of sitting around and obeying her doctor's orders, Lizzie finally got discharged from the hospital. All she could think about was what Miranda had said that one day she had visited her. She walked out of the hospital quickly and took the bus back to the college campus. When she got there, she immediately took the elevator to Miranda's dorm, only to remember that she was still in class.

Lizzie groaned and sweared and walked back to her dorm. She opened the door with the key that thankfully, she still had in her jeans pocket. When she stepped inside, she looked on the carpet and saw that there were still blood stains on it. She shuddered and walked around the stains into her bathroom, where she undressed and stepped inside. She took a nice, long shower that she hoped would wash away everything that had happened in the past few days. She blow-dryed her hair and straightened it. Then, she put it up in a high-ponytail and ordered some pizza. She rarely ate health food now and it was beginning to show.

After eating, she sat down on her computer chair and turned the computer on. As usual, she logged on and turned on her Instant Messaging service. She saw that Miranda was online. Lizzie got confused. Did Miranda stay home? 'Ugh, I could've talked to her face-to-face,' Lizzie thought.

lizzieiam - Hey Miranda! I just got back from the hospital!

imsofly's Auto-Message - YOU FOOLS! I'M IN CLASS RIGHT NOW!

'What an interesting away message,' Lizzie thought. 'Why can't she just sign off?' Lizzie was about to sign off, just when Miranda IMed her.

imsofly - HEY LIZZIE!

lizzieiam - ?

imsofly - i didn't go to class today cuz i didn't feel like it.

lizzieiam - right

imsofly - SO HOW ARE YOU?

lizzieiam - great

imsofly - LOL!

lizzieiam - listen can i come to ur dorm right now?

imsofly - sure! u wanna catch up, dont u?

lizzieiam - yea.

imsofly - k, i'll be waiting

lizzieiam - k thanx

lizzieiam signed off at 12:04:12 P.M.

Lizzie took her keys and left her dorm. She took the elevator to Miranda's dorm and had to walk all the way around because Miranda's dorm was on the other side of hers. When she got there, she was about to ring the bell, when Miranda opened the door.

"HEY GIRLFRIEND! GOSH, I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Miranda said as she hugged Lizzie.

"I missed you, too!" Lizzie quietly said and she stepped inside. "Miranda. We have to talk."

"Yeah, I know! So much to catch up on and -"

"No. We have to talk about something else."

"What..?" Miranda said, dreading what Lizzie was going to say next.

"I'm going to be straight-to-the-point. WERE YOU THE MURDERER?"

Miranda didn't say anything for a long time. She turned the other way.

"YOUR BODY LANGUAGE SHOWS ME THAT YOU WERE!"

"NO! I'M NOT! I'M NOT THE MURDERER!" Miranda cried.

"YES YOU ARE! AND YOU WANT TO STEAL AARON FROM ME! SO, THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO MURDER ME SO THAT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO STEAL AARON! RIGHT!" Lizzie cried, half-sobbing.

"WRONG!" Miranda shouted.

"NO, YOU'RE WRONG! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID THAT DAY YOU CAME TO VISIT ME! I HATE YOU, MIRANDA! I HATE YOU! AND I SAW YOUR NAME ON THE HONOR ROLL. YOU'RE NOT FAILING, YOU'RE FAR FROM FAILING!" Lizzie cried and she left Miranda's dorm, her hands on her face.

Miranda started crying.

'I'M NOT THE MURDERER! I'M NOT THE MURDERER!' she thought and she collapsed, but she was still conscious. She kept on crying and crying...

Meanwhile, Lizzie ran back to her dorm and opened her door. She flopped down onto her bed, her head buried in her pillow. She cried for a good 15 minutes and then, after crying all her tears out, she went into her kitchen to get a drink of water. Then, Lizzie went into her bathroom and washed her face. Afterwards, she went onto her computer and onto her Instant Messaging service. She saw that Miranda was still online and decided to take her out of her buddy list. She selected Miranda's name and then clicked 'Delete'. She then signed off. Lizzie turned off her computer and decided to write in her journal.

Dear Journal,

I HATE MIRANDA! SHE IS A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT! I REGRET THE DAY I EVER BECAME FRIENDS WITH HER! I HATE HER! BECOMING FRIENDS WITH HER IS THE WORST DECISION I EVER MADE! EVEN KATE'S BETTER THAN HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MIRANDA WOULD TRY TO MURDER ME! I MEAN, THAT'S SOOO WRONG! UGH!

Lizzie closed her journal and hid it. Then, she decided to go to sleep. She turned off the lights and pulled her covers above her head, in an attempt her to shield herself from the bad things in this world.

Meanwhile, Miranda was also crying, but later on, went to sleep as well. She was tired from everything. She just wanted this to be all a dream, hoping that pinching herself would wake herself up. However, she knew that this wasn't a dream. It was for real, and she would have to face reality, even if it meant sleepless nights and nightmares.

**:D HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS! THANKS!**


End file.
